


Freedom

by icecreamprincss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-20
Updated: 2008-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss
Summary: Drabbles for the challenge "Freedom" from LJ's twilight100.





	1. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward comes to understand Victoria.

The vampire practice of avenging one’s fallen mate had never made much sense to Edward. After all, killing another will not bring the beloved back. That was before he’d gotten a look at Victoria’s mental state. There at the foot of the mountains, even with his Bella in mortal danger, he began to understand the iron-clad prison that held her, to see that the violence was her only outlet. And so he dispatched her with more compassion than he had intended at the start; he granted her the freedom she could barely comprehend, the freedom she sought from her agony.

\-------

Edward understood now.

He’d broken Bella’s body on their wedding night, his control shattered like her bones. The desperate rush to save her…the last taste of her blood on his lips as he bit her…saving her…killing her…

He never suspected it would feel as if he actually had.

His body couldn’t feel a connection to that red-eyed, wild woman. Her still chest…the silence screamed at him: a horrible, unbroken wail…

His pain and guilt wrapped around him, a prison of fine wires tightening, mercilessly choking him. There was no vengeance to be had. He would never be free of this.

\-------

He went to the wolves. She was on patrol.

_Edward pressed into her. Leah’s heartbeat pounded against him, a deafening war drum._

He needed release. She needed fodder in her one-sided mental war against Sam.

_He gripped her hips, hard, they cracked. She hissed a string of profanities and slid her legs over his._

He had assumed she would kill him. Maybe someday she would.

_He couldn’t break her. He thrust deeper. She called him a fucking bastard. He didn’t stop. She just called him worse when he did._

There was no freedom, so they beat themselves against the walls.


	2. Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short character study.

Jasper spent the first portion of his life fighting. He thought he was fighting for freedom. But the dominance he sought, first with the confederacy and then with Maria, proved a prison in itself.

Jasper spent the next portion of his life running. He thought he was running in freedom. But the independence he sought was only a cage of loneliness.

Jasper spent the rest of his life loving. He bound himself to tiny hands, infectious smiles and hope and happiness that burst through the pain like a bullet through tissue-paper. And in being so bound, Jasper was finally free.


End file.
